


You're In Trouble

by teddybearbundy



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dominant, F/M, Master/Slave, Punisment, Sex on a table, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, implied aftercare, mentions to drinking, mentions to drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: You were in clear violation of part of your submissive contract with Christian. Drinking was in moderation and usually under his supervision. But after your best friend got a promotion at her new job, she was insistent that you needed to come celebrate with her. You figured that a couple drinks wouldn't hurt and that Christian would never know. But a couple drinks turned into a few and next thing you know, you are home late, a little drunk, and Sir is disappointed.





	You're In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far my most popular work on my tumblr account. I will write Christian X Reader usually, because I can't stand Anastasia as a character. As an active member of the BDSM community, I have strong opinions abut the book. Most of which is not the same as the rest of the community, but let's face it, think of most of us only really care about Christan. I hope you enjoy this as much as everyone else has. Thank you for reading it. The gif posted with the story was found on google as the bases for the prompt.

You were a little drunk, only a few sheets to the wind, but enough to know that Christian wasn’t going to be happy with you. You were in trouble, big time, and you knew the moment you walked through that apartment door he was going to be on your ass and ready to scold you. You sat in the passenger seat of your best friend’s car and you looked over at her with a mildly annoyed expression, a couple drinks had turned into a few and you were late coming home. It didn’t help that she had taken your phone from you after you kept repeating that you needed to check in with Christian to at least let him know you were okay. That was only going to make matters worse. But she wasn’t a fan of Christian like you were. She tolerated him and humored you about him, but when she wanted your attention she wasn’t afraid to step between the two of you and that is what she did tonight. You watched as she pulled your phone out of her own pocket, a little more drunkenly then you would have and handed it over with a smile on her face, like she knew you were in trouble. You snatched the phone from her hand and smiled a bit at her. “Well, at least congrats on your damn promotion.” You said to her and she beamed a drunken smile at you before she kissed your cheek.

“You better get up there before Mr. Grey finally sends out a search party for you. He’s been blowing up your phone.”  
“Oh dammit!”

All your friend could do was smile and laugh a bit as you forced yourself out of the car, dropping your phone in the process, the screen cracking as it hit the concrete. “Oh shit. Shit. Shit.” You mumbled to yourself as you picked it up, slammed the car door closed and made your way to the elevator to take yourself up to Christian’s apartment. You hit the button, the doors slide close and while you are alone for a moment you make some attempt to clean yourself while mentally telling yourself that you can make this up to him. That he wouldn’t be too mad.

Christian sat in his office, glaring down at his phone before he’d glance back up to his computer. His hand reached for his black tie and he finally undid it, balling it up and setting on his desk out of frustration. You usually were a good girl; he was usually really pleased with you. But this, whatever was going on, wasn’t okay. You hadn’t checked in, you were late coming home. He was worried and frustrated at the same time. He unbuttons the first few buttons of his blue shirt before he leaned back in his chair and his jaw clenched. He was going to give you a few more minutes but as soon as that clock hit two am, he was going to come and find you, one way or another. Thankfully, that opportunity never came. He heard the elevator ding and the sound of you trying to close the front door as quietly as you can, like you were expecting him to be asleep. Christian quickly stood up from his desk and walked out of his office and headed out to the living room, his walk with nothing but stern command and his deep blue-gray eyes landed on you sternly.

“Where have you been?”

You quickly turned around, jumping slightly and at a slight loss for words, but you knew that if you didn’t tell him what you were doing this situation would get to be a lot worse.

“I was helping my friend celebrate her promotion.”  
“You were drinking without my permission?” 

You nod your head slightly as you start to take off your jacket and place it on the arm of the couch for a moment. Christian steps closer to you and he grabs your chin with his fingers and forces you to look at him.

“Is that how you are supposed to address me?”  
“No, Sir. I’m Sorry Sir.”  
“How did you get home?”

He asked that and you froze. He wouldn’t like the answer. You bit down on your lip and make a slight face that clearly showed that you didn’t want to answer that question, but you knew you had to.

“She drove us home….”  
“Excuse me? Had she been drinking?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Playroom, now. Strip down and over the table.” 

All you could do was nod and softly say yes Sir. You had this coming and you know you did. You made your way to his red room and walked in. Slowly you removed your clothing and folded them neatly, setting them by the door before you walked to the long empty smooth table and you bent over it, laying your body flat down on it, your hands gripping at the sides. You know what was next, but what would he use; a cane, maybe the belt or the flogger? Your nerves started to race, you felt your heart pounding in your chest. You hated that you disappointed him and at the same time, you were excited to see him in this light. Did that make you a bad girl? No, it simply meant that you trusted him, even after a few drinks you still willingly placed yourself in his hands. Your eyes shot to the door as he walked in, his black dress shoes announcing his every step. He told you that you were a good girl for listening and getting ready, but that he wasn’t going to go easy on you for this. He leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Do you remember your safeword?” He asked and you nodded your head against the table. “Yes Sir.” He nodded his head and pulled the belt off his pants, folding it in his hands he held it tightly by the buckle.

“20 and you count with me.”  
“Yes Sir, Mr. Grey.”

Christian smirked a bit and you couldn’t see it. He loved when you added Mr. Grey at the end of a Yes Sir. He knew that with that you meant business, just like he did. Christian brought his hand back and swung, the leather belt hit your ass and you take in a sharp breath at the feeling of your skin tingling at the sensation. You count, he swings again; the actions repeated over and over and each time he swings a little harder. Your hands grip into the sides of the table and your breathing picks up, jagged and sharp with the sensation of pain. While you expected to have been in tears at this point, your body has a different reaction. You feel yourself start to become wet at feeling of his belt hitting your soft flesh, your whimpers sound labored and almost like moans. You take your punishment and make some attempt to show that you aren’t trying to enjoy it, but you are and he noticed it. Christian’s breathing picks up, his mouth hanging open like this is taking a lot out of him, but he starts watching you closely. He listens to the noises you make and the way your body tenses. He bites down at his bottom lip, playing with it as he tucks it under his teeth and finds himself aroused by your current nature. As he comes to the last swat against your ass, Christian takes a step forward and his left hand reaches to where your sex is slightly exposed from you being bent over his table, and he takes two fingers and just barley grazes the skin. You tremble and let out a deep breath as his fingers are taken away from your skin, when all you wanted was him to keep touching you. Christian watches you, feeling the dampness on his fingers and he bites at his lip again before he sets the belt down on the table next to your head. You can hear him unbutton and unzip his pants and her body tenses with need. He spreads your legs more, and adjusts your hips slightly as he moved closer to you, sliding himself into you, his hands gripping at your sore ass. You moan at feeling his length completely fill you and he groans, his fingers gripping at you as he started to roughly remind you that you belong to him. One of his hands snaked up your back, feeling your skin under his fingertips before his fingers wrapped into your hair and pulled your head up off the table slightly, making you tense and arch under him. Christian’s head hung back slightly as he let out a loud groan, an “Oh fuck—“ slipping his lips as he felt you tighten around him, your juices coating his member. Christian picked up his pace. You could feel his undone pants touching your skin, the way he had his shit slightly pulled up and the little bit of his flesh that you feel. Even the little things in this moment were sending you over the edge. You loved everything about this man and the way he went about things. Your fingers gripped harder at the table and your moaning because more frequent. His hand moved from your hair as he became more insistent that he needed to grip at your hips to brace his rougher movements into you. You could tell by his motions and his labored breathing that he was close to his climax and the more you could tell, the closer you got to yours. Your body trembled, his fingers dug into your skin, your moans synced with his groans and before anything else could be said or done you both climax at the same time. You tremble more, your fingers going red from how hard you gripped at the table. You could feel him push himself in you completely and hold himself there, his member tensing and releasing his load into as he groaned and moaned loudly.

Christian pulled himself out of you and looked down; watching as his seed leaked out of you with the little tense movement you made and all he could do was smile. You were his, completely. He reached down to you and took you from off the table and set you on top of it. You gazed at him and he gazed back, putting himself back into his boxers and dress slacks. You smiled a little bit and he started to chuckle. “That wasn’t a very effective punishment, was it? I think I failed at that one.” He smirked and sighed softly as he had finally managed to catch his breath and look at you. His hands move to your waist and he moves you to the end of the table so that he can be closer to you while you are sitting there.

“I thought it was effective. You just wanted more in the end.”  
“Did I say you could speak yet?” He looked over your face with a serious expression, but his eyes said he was light hearted. You shook your head and smiled.

“No Sir.”  
“You were amazing, a good girl through that whole thing.” 

He reaches up and cups your face into your hands, kissing you gently before his kiss turns a little more rough and needing. Christian bites at your lip for a moment before he picks you up and sets you down on your own two feet, taking your hand in his and he starts to lead you out of the room and to the bathroom. 

“Bath time and then bedtime; In the morning though, you and I are going to have a long talk about your adventure tonight though, don’t think you are off the hook this easy.”  
“Yes Sir, Mr. Grey.”  
“Good Girl.”


End file.
